


Day twenty seven; Dream

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Dreams don't always have to be good.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twenty seven; Dream

Dreams were always nightmares in Malum’s head. Butterflies turned to bats, teachers turned to knife wielding killers, even his own family was turned into nothing but corpses. He told his parents, his siblings, his teachers, and anyone else that would listen, but no one seemed to care. They all would just tell him to ‘drink more water before bed’ or ‘eat less sugar’ and ‘stop watching scary movies’. None of those worked, why would they work? It wasn’t what he was doing that was the problem, his head was the problem. It would constantly play horrid and gorey dreams when he tried to sleep, no matter what he watched or ate that day. He quickly learned to just tune it out, that none of it was real, that his dreams didn’t matter. It wasn’t until his reality turned into his dreams that he was truly terrified.  


A large, deer-like demon would appear in his room every night and, if he woke in the early morning, he would appear then too. The demon started off just hanging out in the corner, observing Malum, but as time went on, the demon got closer, and closer, and closer, until it laid it’s leathery claw on Malum’s face. He screamed in horror when he did, yet no one came to check on him, and the demon didn’t move, didn’t even flinch.  


“Don’t...be so...loud.” The demon said in a quiet, yet deep voice. He put his claw back at his side and kneeled down from where he towered over Malum. “I won’t...hurt you.” He said again.  


“W-wha-what are you? Who are you? Why are you here?” He asked, his voice shaky.  


“Demon. Tagoe. To help.” He answered.  


“Tagoe? Help who?” Tagoe pointed a sharp claw at Malum. “M-me? Why? What did I do? Who sent you?” The boy questioned, his words getting faster.  


“Your soul...it matches the dictator… he sent me.” Tagoe answered, his replies getting slower the more he talked.  


“My soul? Oh god, are you gonna eat my soul?!” Malum backed up against the head of his bed. “P-please don’t eat my soul! I-I-I like my soul!”  


Tagoe sighed and stood up. “I won’t hurt you.” He said, his voice louder than before. He held out his claw. “I want to show you...what home is.”  


“H-home?” He leaned forward, wanting to hear more about home. He lived at what he was supposed to call home, but it was merely a house with people who just happened to live there. It was no home to him.  


Tagoe nodded. “My home is...nice.” He moved his claw closer. “Come.” Malum looked at Tagoe’s claw for only a second before grabbing it.  


He was sucked into the shadows on his room, his hand completely covered by Tagoe’s claw. He was pulled through the shadows, it felt like he was flying. Tagoe didn’t look back at Malum, he was focused on getting home. Malum looked around the darkness, and, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged, like he was cared about.


End file.
